The Hero, Potion Maker and Everything In Between
by LegendaryWrighter
Summary: It's years after the 2nd Wizarding World. Harry Potter has a wonderful family, supportive friends, and financial stability. Despite all this, he's not happy, but very confused and receiving some distressing news just adds to the confusion. Will he make the right decision for him and his family? WARNING: BoyXBoy. Don't like, then move along. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. A few things; a) this story is set in the year 2007-making James 2-y/o, Al and Rose 1-y/o and it's the year Hugo was born, and the year before Lily was born; b) I wrote this story as a gift to my friend who is obsessed with this pairing. It's not the main fandom I usually write for, but if I have fun with it and grow to love the pairing, I might post more works in the future; c) I'll assume that everyone, before reading the actual fic, will read the summary and as the warnings are clear, if you flame, complain, etc., then the clear conclusion is that you're an idiot. Anywho, for those who are here for pure enjoyment and not to play devil's advocate, enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

It was several years after the Second Wizarding War and Harry Potter was living a great life; he had wonderful children and another on the way, he was the current Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor house, he had loving friends and a supportive wife, and he didn't need to worry about money because with his job and the Potter family vaults, he has enough to last five generations. Harry should've been the happiest person in the world, and yet he wasn't. He had it all, the money, fame, family and friends, yet he felt something was missing. "Daddy." A voice said. Harry pulled away from his thoughts and looked at his son, James. "I had a nightmare." Harry smiled and placed his son on his lap. "Well, what was it about?" The green-eyed male asked as he hugged the boy. "I was running in this forest and something was chasing me. I think it was a monster." James said. "Well, monsters are scary." Harry explained as he stood and started carrying his eldest up the stairs. "But all you need to do is be brave, and you'll be able to beat them." Harry placed James on the bed and tucked him in. "But what if a monster does attack and I'm not brave enough?" The child asked worriedly. Harry just stroked his son's hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, you're named after two of the bravest people I know. I'm sure you will be when the time comes." Harry replied. "But until then, your mother and I will do everything to protect you, Al, and your soon to be born sibling." James smiled at his father and shut his eyes.

The next morning, Harry entered the kitchen and was greeted with a hug from James and a kiss from Ginny, who was feeding their second son, Albus. "Good morning, love." She said sweetly. "Your coffee's on the table with some pancakes and some toast is about to be done." Harry thanked his wife and ate his breakfast, and cleaned up when he was done. Today, Harry was going to have lunch with Hermione and Ron at their flat, which was a neighbourhood away from Harry and Ginny's. Ginny wouldn't be going because she was taking the boys to the doctor that afternoon for their monthly check-up. Harry was a little glad; he had always look forward to speaking with Ron and Hermione and instead of using the floo to get there, he would walk, which helped him clear his mind. Having put on a red, button-up shirt, blue jeans and some walking shoes, he went to his friends'. After five minutes of walking, he arrived at the town house where his friends lived and rang the door bell. The door opened to reveal Hermione. "Harry, it's great to see you." She said as she hugged her friend, who hugged back. "Perfect timing, I just put Hugo down for a nap and the tea is almost ready. Ron's waiting for you in the backyard." Harry went to the backyard and was given a bear hug by his best friend. "Harry, mate, I've missed you." Ron said. "Yeah, well you have a funny way of showing it." Harry replied and was released from the death grip. Hermione soon came out with a tray of tea and some sandwiches.

"So, where's little Rosie?" Harry asked. "She's at her grandmother's." Hermione replied. "Molly's been feeling a bit lonely in the Burrow. She has Arthur and George, but their usually at work." Harry nodded. Ginny's been taking trips to see her mother a lot in the past few months. "So Ron, how's work as an auror?" Ron held out his hand, signalling his mouth was stuffed, and his wife just smiled and rolled her eyes. "It's great." Ron said. "Just two weeks ago, me and my partner were asked to investigate this member of ministry. Turns out, he was in charge of an operation that was smuggling illegal potions." Harry's done this before; he'd meet with his friends, talk about the kids, ask Ron about work, he'd talk about a case he finished or was currently on, say that Harry should become an auror, then leave. Harry's been droning out Ron's stories several times now. It's not that he didn't like them; it's just that it felt so mundane. He was brought back to earth when Hermione called his attention. "Harry, to be honest, we didn't just call you here for our usual catch up sessions." She said with a worried face and Harry gave her a confused look. "Ron, maybe it's best that you wait inside for the first part." Ron, who was cheerful just a few minutes ago, now had a stern and serious expression on his face, which was rare. "No, I want to be here to hear what Harry has to say." He said. Just then, the sound of crying was heard from the baby monitor. "Ron, please take care of Hugo." Hermione requested. "I'll only tell Harry why we called him here and we'll wait till you get back for his answer." Ron nodded and went to see to his son. "Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked cautiously. "Well, Ginny's been visiting us." The brunette said as she pushed back some hair. "She's been visiting everyone. Since the war, you've changed; you've become more distant, you've settled with teaching DADA at Hogwarts instead of pursuing your dream to become auror, and when you're not at Hogwarts, burying yourself in paperwork, you're doing nothing. Ginny stayed with you because she knows how much the war affected you and hoped she could help you recover. But to her, the only time you seemed happy was when James and Albus were born." Harry was a little surprised. He didn't know how bad his life was until Hermione pointed it out. Ron sat back down beside his wife, but didn't say anything. "Ron, Hermione, to be honest, I hadn't realized." He said with sad eyes. Hermione took her friend's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Harry, I want you to answer my next question honestly. And don't directly give an answer, think about the question and how you feel." She said and Harry nodded. "Do you love Ginny?" The green-eyed male opened his mouth to say yes, but stopped. He didn't know why but he knew that saying yes would've been a lie. Hermione got her answer and switched to the seat right beside Harry's. "Ron and I have been discussing this for some time now." She continued and Ron nodded to confirm. "And we feel that it would be best for you, Ginny and the kids if you and her divorced." And that time, Harry found his voice. "What are you saying?" He asked incredulously. "You want me to break up my family?" "We just feel that it'd be best for you and the children." Harry was dumbfounded. How could Hermione, probably the smartest person he knows, say that separating a mother from their child is what's best. "Mione, I know that you mean well and I know me and Gin haven't exactly been a model for couples." Harry said calmly, but was still tinged with a little anger. "But how could you suggest that me and Gin split up just because we aren't clicking. How do you think it'd affect James and Al? How about our upcoming child who may never know who their mother is? She's been working hard as is loyal to the family." Harry looked at Hermione, who had tears welling up in her eyes. "Mione, it's getting late. You should go pick up Rosie." Ron said, his voice was low and serious. "N-N-No, Harry…" She tried to say something but Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and she stopped. "I can take things from here." The ginger said with confidence. "I think it's better for both us if I do this." Hermione jus nodded, brought the tray of dishes inside and went to fetch their daughter. Harry was now more confused than earlier. "Come on mate." Ron said and Harry followed.

Ron and Harry flooed to Hogsmeade and headed for the Hog's Head Inn. Harry had the urge to ask Ron what was going on, but he refrained himself. They got to the Inn and saw that it had improved; it was cleaner, table and chairs were replaced and Aberforth looked happier than the first time they met him. Despite the changes, the inn still had a few candles lighting the place and it was still dark and small, which made it perfect for discreet meetings. Aberforth greeted the two and led them to a table hidden in the corner. There was still silence between the two for a while, in which Aberforth brought them two glasses and a bottle of Fire Whiskey. "Ron, what's going on?" Harry asked as Ron poured some Fire Whiskey into the glasses. "Harry, you know you're like a brother to me." Ron began after downing his first glass. "I'd beat up anybody who insulted or hurt you. But you need to know the truth now, or it'll just blow up in everyone's faces if you find out for yourself. When Gin came to talk to me an Mione about you, we asked what she was doing for the time being. She said she's been reading some muggle books, asking advice from other friends and visiting and talking to mum." Harry nodded and took a sip of his drink. "One afternoon, I had a day off and I went to visit my mum at the Burrow. While I was there, I asked how Gin was. I was shocked when she said she hadn't seen Gin in two months, but she said she's been seeing our mum for over a year now." Harry, shocked at the news, downed his glass and started filling it up again. "I went to investigate. And I found out that Gin's…Gin's been…" "It's alright, Ron." Harry knew what Ron was trying to say. The next few minutes were filled with silent drinking. They were halfway done with the bottle when Ron decided to speak again. "I'm really sorry Harry. None of us ever thought that Ginny would go and do this." He said. "It's alright, it's not your fault." Harry said. "Does she know you know and that you told me?" The ginger shook his head. "Does anyone other than Mione know?" "The only people who knows are me, Mione and George. We didn't tell mum or dad. It'll break their heart. They'll eventually find out, but I think it'd be best to unleash their rage when the baby is born." The two friends smiled at each other and finished their bottle of Fire Whiskey. "You feel like going home tonight?" Ron asked as he stood from his chair. "If not, you're welcome to crash at our place. We'll just tell Gin you and I went to a bar and got too carried away." Harry smiled and thanked his friend, but declined. Harry knew that even if he'd get off the hook with Ginny, James would never let him hear the end of it. Ron nodded goodbye, then left. Harry sat there for a while, feeling angry, sad, betrayed, but he didn't let it show. Aberforth came to clean the table and when Harry began taking out some money to pay for the drinks, the older wizard smiled at him and said they were on the house. Harry thanked him and sat there silently with his thoughts. He debated on whether or not to take Ron and Hermione's advice. 'She's still the mother of my children and has done great with caring for James and Al.' He thought. 'But do I really want a person with that kind of attitude around my children? If they find out, they might be influenced to do the same when they're older.'

Half an hour later, Harry decided that he wasn't going to get an answer tonight. Just as he stood to leave, he heard a commotion. He looked to the corner table across from him; there was a man sitting at the table. He was wearing a black trench coat, but the room being dimly lit, his face was covered with shadows and unrecognizable. There was a tall, brutish man standing a few steps away from the table, a bottle of wine in one hand and a drawn wand in the other. Aberforth approached him and try to calm him down, but the drunk threatened to take him down if he interfered. "You either really brave or a complete idiot thinking no one would recognize you if you ever came out of that house of yours." The drunk said as he swayed from side to side. "Well, if I'm the idiot, why are you the one openly threatening someone, which can be the cause of you being sent to Azkaban?" The man in the dark stated. Harry didn't know why, but that man sounded familiar. "Your kind took everything away from me!" The drunk yelled and began waving his wand. "Petrificus totalus!" Harry yelled and a white bolt shot from his wand and struck the drunk, causing him to drop his wand and wine and fall to the floor, petrified. Harry hadn't realized what happened until it was done. He didn't even know when he drew his wand. He approached the man, and was approached by Aberforth. "Thank you Harry." He said. "I would've done this myself if I hadn't been in his line of sight." Harry nodded then Aberforth levitated the drunk outside. "Well, well, well." The voice from the corner said and Harry turned to look at the man. "Who would've thought that Harry Potter would save my life again?" The man stood and the light finally hit his face, revealing his short, blonde hair, pale complexion and grey eyes. Harry's mouth dropped and he took a step back. "Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco Malfoy, having his surname and upbringing, never thought that anything could go wrong for him. He was the only son and heir to the one of the most powerful families in the magical community. He was spoilt by his parents, thus implanting the thought that anything he wanted, he'd get it. But his family, having served on the Dark Lord's side for generations, answered Voldermort's call. Ever since the return of Voldemort, Draco's life had become unpleasant; the Dark Lord moved into Malfoy Manor, thus making it the meeting place for him and his Death Eaters lieutenants. Lucius made his son sit in during the meetings to prepare him for when he became one of the Dark Lord's trusted men. He'd always sit beside his mother and keep his eyes on the table, but his eyes would unconsciously look up at Voldemort's haunting face, then immediately look down again. His aunt thought him how to use the Three Unforgivable curses and other lethal spells. But the thing that really broke him was when he was forced to take the Dark Mark and assigned to kill Albus Dumbledore. That year, he'd become a mess; he lacked sleep from having nightmares every night. Any time that he wasn't pre-occupied with studies, his mind was tormented the thought of failing and what'd it meant. He once asked the people in his small circle of friends what to do, and they just said to do it, and it'll be fine. They didn't get it, they didn't know what it was like to be forced to do something you didn't want to do because there'd be severe consequences if you'd fail or back out. And Draco realized after the Battle of Hogwarts, if Goyle had been assigned to do what he was supposed to, he'd probably had tried to kill Dumbledore during the sorting ceremony that year. He was actually glad that Goyle had perished in the Fiendfyre, he had brought that upon himself.

The war ended in favour of the Order and with their last minute switch in allegiance, plus testimonies from Harry Potter and Professor McGonagall, the Malfoy's were acquitted; Draco and Narcissa were freed from all charges being under the threat and intimidation of Voldemort and Lucius. Lucius was placed under strict house arrest. Wards were placed around the Malfoy Estate's borders, as not to allow him to escape, and two of the best and most hardened aurors were sent to guard him and keep him from doing anything rash. A few days after they returned to the manor, the Malfoys had gathered in Lucius's quarters to discuss some things. Narcissa had protested the aurors being in the room during a very personal conversation, but her husband just calmed her down and said it was alright. Lucius explained the reasons why he made those choices and did those things in the war, but the reason that always came up was his family; his wife, which his life would be incomplete without her, his only child, who meant to him more than all the gold and jewels in the world, and his possible, future grandchildren, whom he hopes to, one day, carry in his arms and impart wisdom. That day, Draco saw his father in a different light, and he loved and respected him more. With Lucius under house arrest, the control of all family assets went to Narcissa, who has been putting them to good use; first thing she did was remodel the manor and replace a lot of the furniture. Lucius did not object and Draco would've destroyed every single thing that reminded him of Voldemort the minute he got back if his parents had not raised him to be so proper. Narcissa then started some small businesses and donated to the people who were severely affected by the war. She then founded the Narcissa Malfoy Foundation, which was a charity to help all orphaned children. These children would've been brought to a home to be cared for and raised properly, and people were free to adopt them, if they met the qualifications set by the founder herself.

The next few months were quiet and peaceful; the Malfoys spent more time together, making memories that all families should have. One time, Draco and his mother had persuaded Lucius to fly with them. The elder complained saying that it'd been a long time since he last rode a broom, and that he'd probably fall for forgetting how to handle it. Draco rolled his eyes while his mother just giggled at the man, who was once so ruthless, he'd kill anyone for his own good, and was now terrified at the prospect of falling. The first half hour, Lucius tumbled and went one way, when he wanted to go the other, but he soon got the hang of it, and was racing Draco around the estate around, while Narcissa just floated around leisurely, letting the wind blow her hair. The aurors were also on their brooms and followed several miles behind the father and son. Draco noticed that they, too, looked more relaxed, but he didn't think it made any difference; if they sensed danger, their wands would be in their hands in the blink of an eye and their brooms could go as fast as a snitch. One day, Draco received a letter from Hogwarts, written by Headmistress McGonagall, asking if he would return for his final year. Draco wasn't too keen on going to a place where he'll be despised by everyone and probably be threatened every day and he has been enjoying the time he'd been spending with his parents, but he was getting bored of staying in the manor. And he really wanted to become a real Potions Master. To do that, he needed the knowledge he'd get in Hogwarts. He brought this to the attention of his parents and after he explained, there was silence. "Draco" His mother finally said. "You know that you finishing your education is one of the things we want you to do. But to do it at a place where you're constantly under threat." She and Draco then turned to Lucius, who was looking out the window beside his chair. "Draco will return to Hogwarts." He said, which shocked the other two. "Narcissa, Draco is old enough to make decisions for himself. We should respect and support it. Additionally, he's a Malfoy, meaning that when he wants something, he'll get it one way or the other." Narcissa looked at her husband for a while, then sighed and nodded. Draco hugged his mother, assuring her that he'll remain safe, thanked his father, and left. "Do you really think it's the wisest idea to send Draco back?" Narcissa asked and poured herself a glass of Firewhiskey. "Of course not." The elder male said. "But Draco is no longer a child. He can no longer hide behind the skirt of his mother and the money of his father." He grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "We can't stop the world from hurting him, that's the sad truth. All we can do is hope that we thought him how to fend for himself properly."

Over the next few weeks, Draco prepared for his final year in Hogwarts; he left the manor, for the first time since the end of the war, and went with his mother to Diagon Alley. As they walked, the people parted from the center to give them way, probably because Narcissa was a celebrity and they saw Draco as extremely dangerous. Other than the glares thrown his way and the annoying people who kept them to talk to Narcissa, Draco admitted that it was a fine day. He began reviewing his lessons that were not thought by Death Eaters and practiced his wand work. In a few weeks, he was ready to return to Hogwarts but still having a few weeks until he was due to return, he decided to spend time with his parents. One day, the family was having lunch in the garden when an owl flew and landed on the unoccupied chair. Narcissa took the letter and read it, while Draco gave the owl a treat and it flew away. After a cursory reading, Narcissa handed the letter to Lucius and headed to the drawing room to write a reply. "It's from the Greengrass family." He said and Draco turned to him. "They're coming over to discuss the arrangement between you and Astoria." Draco knew that his father meant they're arranged marriage to continue a line of pure-blooded Malfoys. When his parents first told him about it, he merely accepted it because as heir, he needed to continue the lineage and he still had his prejudices about half-bloods. Now that he thought about it, he didn't want to go through with it, he didn't want to marry someone just because of some duty or arrangement. Draco was pulled from his thoughts when his father stood. "Whether you want to go through with it or not." His father began. "And whether you want a child that's a pure-blood or half-blood, I support your decision." Draco felt a smile plaster itself on his face and followed his father back indoors. Astoria and her mother arrived in the evening and they had dinner with the Malfoys. After, her mother and Draco's parents went into Lucius's private study while Draco led Astoria through the manor and kept her company. They talked about what they had done after the war. She told Draco that she and her sister, Daphne, stayed with their mother while their father went on trial. He was convicted to Azkaban and like Narcissa, the Greengrass family assets went to her control. They entered the greenhouse and Astoria's eyes widened seeing all the beautiful and exotic flowers in bloom. "This place is amazing." She said. "It should be, since my mother's the one taking care of it." Draco replied. "This room is probably the explanation on how she put up with my father for all those years." Both of them chuckled and continued to walk between the rows of blooming flowers. They arrived at center where there was a table and chairs. They sat down and house elf suddenly appeared. "Would the young master like to order a beverage for the miss?" he asked and Draco ordered two glasses of wine. The house elf was gone and back with the order. Draco dismissed him and handed one of the glasses to Astoria. "So, are you returning to Hogwarts, like me?" Draco asked. "I am, but do you think that's wise, Draco?" Astoria asked. "You sound just like my mother, meaning you'll make a perfect wife." Both of them shared a laugh and drank from their glasses. "Probably more than half of the school, which includes the incoming first years, hates me and will threaten me, some will go and take action. But I'll survive, and I don't really intend on making new friends." Astoria nodded and looked around, noticing how the flowerbeds were made of marble, unlike the floor, which was concrete. "You're wondering why we're bringing up our arrangement, correct?" She asked and Draco nodded. "Draco you're a wonderful guy; you're smart, handsome, and based on your parents' personality, you probably have the perfect blend of having an iron fist and caring heart that'd make you a great father. Despite all that, I don't think I can marry someone if I don't really love them." Draco studied the woman across him and deduced that she wasn't lying. "So, you want to break the arrangement?" He asked. "Not all of it." Astoria replied and Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly. "The only reason our parents made this was to continue a pure-blooded line. So, we'll have a baby, but we won't get married. You don't have to include my family's name, it can just be Malfoy." Just then, they were summoned to Lucius's study. Draco entered with Astoria behind him and all three adults looked to him. Draco first looked to Astoria's mother, then to his mother, then father. "I accept their proposal."

After that, time went by quickly and before he knew it, Draco was on the train heading for Hogwarts. As he expected, there were people who glared at him, insulted and threatened him, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. One of the most satisfactory moments of that year was when a Gryffindor tried to get show others his Dark Mark, so they would turn more hostile, since the Ministry ordered that the people whom the Dark Mark was forced upon would be removed by specialists in St. Mungo's. Draco smirked, pulled down his sleeve and showed the clear and flawless skin of his arm, leaving the Gryffindor embarrassed. Something Draco didn't expect was having friends; Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Daphne Greengrass still hung out with him, and even threatened people who tried to insult him. Even Theodore Nott started hanging out more often with Draco, but mostly when he wasn't with his other friends. Draco graduated with top honors, along with Theodore and Blaise. Hermione was ranked best in their year, but Draco didn't mind being second. He even went over to her while she was talking to Ron and Harry and congratulated her, which left the two males shocked. Hermione was also at first, but smiled, thanked and congratulated him as well. Months later, Draco began a small potions shop in Diagon Alley called "Golden Elixirs." It was a struggle, at first, but soon customers came and saw how great the quality of the potions was. A few months after, Theodore Nott came to Draco and asked to work with him. Draco asked why he was applying at his workplace. Theodore only replied that the other shops weren't worth his talent and Draco hired him. Since then, they've become good friends. He kept in contact with his other friends and in 2006, a son was born to him, whom was named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Draco now had a successful business, a good and active social life and a close, loving family. And yet, he felt something was missing, something important, but he couldn't figure out what it was. The feeling made him feel sad and depressed. Not knowing what to do or how to get rid of it, he opted to drinking it away. Theodore would go with him, but leave earlier since one of them needed to be sober enough to complete their customers' orders. So now, Draco was alone in a dark inn called the Hog's Head since the usual ones would have people who recognize him. He actually liked the place, despite the few chairs and dimly lit room. The only bad thing about it was that some nights a drunk would recognize him and threaten him, just like tonight. It was the usual; he and his family were being blamed for what happened to him and what he lost during the war. Draco already had his wand in his hand, ready to knock out the drunk when a white bolt hit the nuisance and fell to the floor. Someone rushed to the scene, probably the one who knocked the drunk out, and the owner, whose name was Aberforth. Aberforth thanked the man, calling him Harry. Draco's eyes widened at hearing the name and when the other man turned and the light hit his face, it was indeed Harry Potter and he doesn't know why, but the blonde thought he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Harry's face again. Well, well, well." Draco said as he masked his shock and Harry turned to him. "Who would've thought that Harry Potter would save my life again?" He then stood and amusedly watch as the raven's mouth fell open and he took a step back before saying "Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sat across each other, silent and unmoving. Aberforth, while tending to the other patrons, kept a watchful eye on them. Even though it's been years since the war and he fully believed Harry and Draco had changed, the two could easily return to being at each other's throats. Harry decided that the silence was not going to answer his questions. "What're you doing here Malfoy?" He asked. "Same as you, Potter." Draco replied, but the tone lacked the hostility it held while they were in school. "I have a huge problem. I don't know what it is nor do I know how to get rid of it. So, I decided alcohol would be the best solution." Harry wanted to comment on how that wasn't going to solve anything, but he refrained himself, mostly because he was thinking of doing the same thing earlier. Silence fell over them again and Harry felt more uncomfortable. He thought that he should make an excuse and leave until he heard Draco say 'thank you.' The raven looked at the blonde with surprise. "Thank you for testifying for us in the trial." Draco explained as he swirled the Firewhiskey in his glass. "I know you didn't mean keep my father from Azkaban, but I'm glad he wasn't." Harry raised an eyebrow in question and Draco smiled genuinely, and he didn't know why, but it made Harry want to smile as well. "That's the same look I got from Blaise and Pansy when I told when we returned for the final year in Hogwarts." The next few minutes, Draco told Harry about what happened to him and his family after the war. He probably didn't mean to, but he hadn't realized he did until he was done. Harry, on the other hand, listened intently to every word that the blonde said. If you told Harry Potter while in school that several years later, he'd enjoy listening to Draco more than Ron, he would've sent you to St. Mungo's. Harry was surprised to hear that Lucius Malfoy, the one who tried to kill him because he freed one of his several house elves, was actually human. But in all honesty, he was happy for Draco, who now had a real father figure to look up to. He smiled sadly at the thought of his own parents and Sirius.

"What about you?" He heard Draco ask. "What exciting life does the Saviour of the Wizarding World lead?" The infamous smirk planted itself on Draco's lips. Harry rolled his eyes at the tone of the other's voice, but smiled. The smirk and tone reminded him of his school days and encounters with Draco, without the hostility. It felt warm and familiar, and Harry loved it. "Well, I'm married to Ginny Weasley." He began and Draco gave him a look that said 'even the Hufflepuffs in first year know that.' "I have two kids, both boys. Another one on the way; I'm hoping it's a girl. And I'm the head of Gryffindor house while teaching DADA." Draco nodded, but he had the same look Hermione got when she couldn't understand something. "Didn't you want to become an auror?" The blonde asked and Harry sighed. "Yes I did." He said. "I have been wondering why I did lately. I figured that I didn't become one since I didn't want to live my life where I was put in danger anymore. What about you?" "I just run a small potions shop in Diagon Alley." Draco replied. "I have help from Nott and a few part-time workers." Harry glanced around the room and saw that the rest of the patrons had left and Aberforth was cleaning up the bottles and glasses. "It's already 1 am?" Draco said as he looked up from his pocket watch. "Shall we leave?" Harry nodded and both males stood from their seats, Draco placed some gold on the table before he and Harry left. They walked and started climbing a hill a few minutes away from the Hog's Head. "Shockingly, I enjoyed speaking with you Potter." The blonde stated. "Ditto, Malfoy." Harry replied. "Hey, if you want to, maybe we can hang out again sometime?" Draco's eyes widened at the request and even Harry wondered why he had asked. "Sure, owl me the details." Draco finally said and Harry felt both relieved and excited. Draco then apparated away and Harry did too after a while.

The rest of the week was uneventful; the day after Ron dropped the bomb, Harry went to visit George, who comforted him and offered his advice and support. Harry recalled that Draco owned a shop in Diagon Alley, but he didn't get the name. He wanted to ask George, but asking about a shop owned by a Malfoy would have George ask questions which even Harry didn't know the answer to. He decided to let it slide for now, and ask Draco next time they met. The next day, he visited Molly with James and Al. When she asked where Ginny was, Harry told her she went out with some "friends." The raven realised there was a hint of anger in his tone, but Molly was too preoccupied with her grandsons to notice. They stayed there until sunset, and then Harry thanked Molly and brought the sleeping boys home. The rest of the week was spent playing with the boys and making sure all three of them ate, bathed and slept properly. It was Sunday night and Harry was in the living room. He had just put the boys to bed and Ginny had just returned from babysitting Rose while Ron and Hermione spent the day with Hermione's parents at the museum. Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, and suddenly remembered that he promised to owl Draco on when he wanted to hang out again. Sitting up, he summoned a pen and piece of paper. 'Dear Draco.' He began to write, but then crumpled the. 'It sounds like we're closer than we already are.' Taking another piece of paper he wrote "Malfoy," but discarded it as well. 'It sounds like I'm still hostile.' He thought and threw his head back in frustration. 'Fuck, it's just a letter. Why am I over thinking? And why am I so nervous?' After a few minutes of silence, he wrote a short note and called over Arty, a barn owl with light brown feathers, tied his letter to Arty's leg, and let the owl fly. As Harry watched Arty disappear into the night sky, he was starting to wonder if Arty was too far off to retrieve him with an Accio spell.

The morning after meeting Harry again, Draco walked into his store fifteen minutes early and began working while whistling a happy tune. Theodore Nott, who was in his own lab, came out and was shocked to see the blonde. Normally, Draco would be in two hours late, an hour if he didn't drink the night before. "Morning?" He said cautiously and Draco greeted him with a smile. "Alright, who are you and what've you done with Draco?" The blonde just gave an empty chuckle and returned to what he was doing. Theodore wanted to push further, but the arrival of the two part-time workers told him store was opening up. He returned to his lab and Draco entered his own. The day was filled with customers asking him what potion was best for their condition, explaining how much they should take per day and brewing some pre-ordered ones. Draco closed up shop around 10 pm with Theo, and they started walking down the street. "So, bar again?" Theo asked. "Nah, I'm thinking of heading home." Draco replied and he was pulled to a stop when Nott turned him around. "Alright you're really starting to freak me out." He said. "Are you really Draco Malfoy? And if so, what happened to you overnight?" The blonde just shrugged him off and told Theo that "he's turned a new leaf." He then said goodbye and apparated back to the manor. When he arrived, he immediately went to the drawing room, where his mother was reading and his father was reviewing the family's stocks. Narcissa may have had control over the assets and has been doing a great job, she still lacked the knowledge that came with experience, which Lucius was abundant in. "Ah Draco, you're home." Narcissa greeted her son, who greeted her and his father in return. "Scorpius is asleep. He was a little angel, like always." Draco nodded and thanked his mother. He was about to leave when his mother called him again. "A few minutes back, an owl arrived with a letter addressed to you. There was no name from the sender. The letter is on your desk, in your room." Draco thanked his mother again and headed for his room.

Draco was walking faster than normal, hoping the letter was from Harry. Draco never thought it would've happened, but he was in love with Harry Potter. It began after he had testified for Draco's family. Since then, the blonde had been trying to think of plans to become friends with the Golden Boy and in due time, something more. Bursting through the double doors and immediately shutting them, he grabbed the letter and flopped down on his bed. 'Draco.' The letter said. 'Ginny's taking the kids to Hermione's next Saturday for a sleepover since Ron will be working until Monday. I was wondering if you'd like to get together then. We can hang out at my place. See you around 6 pm?' The blonde let a hand fall on his face and exhaled deeply. After a minute of arguing with himself, he went to his desk and began writing his acceptance. 'Sure, Saturday works for me. See you then.' He wrote but signing it, unlike the Gryffindor. He then called his screech owl, Hermes, who was a mix of black and brown feathers. Draco tied the letter to the owl's leg and it flew with amazing speed for an owl. The blonde then decided to have a nice warm bath. Draco walked out the bathroom with only his pyjama bottoms and smiled when he saw Hermes had returned, the letter gone from his leg. Locking the window and shutting the blinds, Draco crawled into his large bed and tried to fall asleep, but failing due to his anticipation for Saturday.

_Sheldon: "Why are you crying?"_

_Penny: "Because I'm stupid!"  
Sheldon: "That's no reason to cry, one cries because one is sad. For example, I cry because others are stupid and that makes me sad."_

Draco laughed and Harry lightly chuckled, since he already watched the show before. He and the blonde we're sitting on his living room couch watching the telly, beer and an assortment of food lay in front of them on the coffee table. "I'll admit, muggles have a great sense of humour." Draco said as he picked up his beer can. Harry nodded and they continued to watch. Since the night before, Harry was extremely nervous. As soon as Ginny and the kids were gone, Harry began cleaning the house, making sure everything was spotless, he went to the nearest convenience store and bought some food and the beer and the hour before Draco's arrival, the raven took the longest bath he ever had in his life. When the fires appeared in the floo, Harry's heart began beating rapidly and continued to do so as he greeted the blonde. The beginning was awkward, neither of them knowing what to say, but it started to get better when Draco complimented how well kept the house was, despite Harry not having any house elves or using any charms. When Harry began running out of conversation topics, he lead Draco back into the living room and turned on the telly, the blonde's gray eyes widened with awe and interest. Draco flew through the channels while Harry went into the kitchen. He returned with a tray of food and beer, and Draco settled on a channel where "The Big Bang Theory" had just started. Draco asked some questions at the start, but he quieted down when he was able to hear one of the jokes. Harry glanced at the blonde and saw that he had a smile on his face, and Harry couldn't help but mimic. "You know, I was really nervous about doing this." The man beside him said and caught him off guard. "But you're a very good host and made me feel comfortable. Thank you and I'm glad we did this." "I've been nervous since I sent you that letter." Harry replied and chuckled. "Until we sat down on the couch, that is. You're the one who actually started our conversation." Both of them looked at each other smiling. Draco's, however, was soon replaced with a mischievous smirk. "All right Potter, let's see if you can handle a little 'drinking' game." He said and Harry only gave him a confused look.

Draco brought out a vial with a bright, gold liquid inside and explained that it was a truth potion. He then brought out Harry's shot glasses, which the raven forgot about. Draco poured small, even amounts to each glass. "Now the game is simple" The blonde began explaining. "We'll each pose questions to each other. It can be about anything under the sun, but nothing which has no definite right answer, or any of that philosophical shit you and Granger are into." Harry just rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "If you answer correctly, you get to ask me one. If you give a wrong answer, you take a shot, and I get to ask something really personal." Harry was surprised, but nodded. He inquired as to why there were multiple shots. "These are weaker truth potions." Draco explained. "The normal one's effects lasts for a certain period of time. These ones, the effects will end as soon as the person answers a single question. It's used to interrogate petty criminals or henchmen of criminal masterminds." Harry nodded, counting a total of twenty shot glasses "Now my question is, are you up to the challenge?" Draco smirked, but his eyes were the same eyes he had in school; they challenged Harry. Giving Draco a smirk of his own, Harry positioned himself to face Draco and said "Bring it on, Malfoy."

"When was Hogwarts founded?" Harry asked "990 A.D." Draco answered with a smirk. "What is Nearly Headles Nick's real name?" Harry's eyes widened and stuttered. "Really Potter, he's your house ghost and he introduced himself in our first year." Harry sighed in defeat and took a shot glass, staring at it for a few seconds before downing it. Surprisingly, it had tasted like a mixture of honey and lemon, which was pleasant. Harry then turned to Draco who was smiling. "Let's start with something simple." He said, his eyes gleaming with delight. "Who was your first crush and why?" "Oliver Wood." Harry replied. He didn't want to answer, but he felt the words being forced out of his mouth. "He was very fit and quite good looking, given the fact that Quidditch is his life." Harry looked intently at Draco while the potion made him speak. He was expecting the blonde to be shocked or amused to find out he had a thing for another guy. Draco, however, was neither shocked nor amused and if he was, he concealed it very well. "Your turn." Draco said. Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering why Draco didn't pursue the topic, but dropped it. "Who was Finnigan caught snogging with in one of the greenhouses in our fourth year?" He asked and smiled when Draco's eyes widened. After a few minutes the blonde shook his head in defeat. "I'm shocked, being in Slytherin, I thought you'd be at the receiving end of the rumour mill." He teased, but the pure-blood just rolled his eyes and drank the potion. "It was Dean Thomas, by the way." That time, Draco's jaw dropped. Harry now thought of what to ask the blonde. "Who did you have your snog with?" He asked. "Astoria Greengrass." The grey-eyed male replied and Harry nodded. He was about to ask Draco to continue when realization struck him and his jaw dropped. "Your first time was when you and…" He asked, not expecting an answer, but Draco nodded anyway. "Let's continue." He said. The game went on with Harry drinking five more shots and Draco drinking three more.

DM: What was the most embarrassing thing you were caught doing?  
HP: It was an hour before the Yule Ball. I didn't want to look stupid, so I practiced dancing with a mannequin. Ron and Hermione came in to call me and caught me. The embarrassing part is I was in my boxers. Did Crabbe and Goyle follow you even into the loo?  
DM: God no, they'd stand guard outside, although Crabbe suggested it once. Smacked him for it. Have you ever pulled a prank on someone before?  
HP: No  
DM: What is your biggest complaint about Weasly?  
HP: He takes thing too personally, most of the time, and does stupid things. Did you really join the Slytherin Quidditch team just to beat me?  
DM: Yup. Other than me, who did you hate in school?  
HP: Filch. What was the cruelest prank you played on someone?  
DM: I used a modified love potion on a female Slytherin a year below me. Made her fall in love with a chocolate cake. We watched and laughed when she snapped at the people who asked her for a slice. She cried for half an hour when she'd eaten it all. What's the best thing that's happened to you?"  
HP: Getting the letter from Hogwarts. If I hadn't gotten it, I'd still be slaving for my aunt, uncle and cousin.

There were ten shots left. Draco and Harry asked questions, both answering correctly every time. Harry was surprised when Draco answered all his questions concerning the muggle world properly. This went on for half an hour when Draco asked them to stop. They both agreed to have five shots each. Harry drank the first shot. "Who was your first snog?" Draco asked. "Justin Finch-Fletchley" Harry answered and Draco drank. "Who'd you rather do, Pansy Parkinson or Theodore Nott?" "Hands down, Nott." Draco smiled when he saw Harry's eyes widen. "What do you think of my looks?" he asked as soon as Harry was done with the shot, and the raven immediately blurted out "hot" and covered his mouth. Draco smiled more as he saw a blush place itself on Harry's cheeks. "How do you find me?" Harry asked nervously. "I find you extremely handsome." Draco replied confidently. Harry couldn't understand why he'd asked Draco that or why he was blushing furiously. 'It must be the alcohol.' He thought as he drank another shot. "Who'd you rather do," Draco began, inching himself closer to Harry with each word. "the Weaselette or me?" Draco stopped when their legs brushed together, his grey eyes staring into Harry's green ones. "You." Harry replied. Draco took shot and started inching his face closer to Harry's. The raven felt his heart beat accelerate and his face getting hotter. He knew this was wrong, and yet he didn't stop it, or push Draco away. He brought his other leg onto the couch and slid his back down against the arm rest until he was lying down. The blonde then placed both his hands on either side of Harry's head and straddled his waist. "The game isn't over yet." Draco said as he slowly lowered himself. 'It's not the alcohol.' Harry admitted to himself. "Do you want to do me?" "Yes" Was Draco's reply and he pressed his lips against Harry's.

**AN: Aaaaaaand cliffhanger. Yes, I know I'm evil *gets shot* Anywho this story has about 2-5 chapters left. Hoping I can finish it before the end of Feb. Hopefully, this chapter will have you anticipate more and my friend, who I'm writing this for, doesn't kill me for ending the chapter like this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Harry groaned when the light of the sun's rays hit his face. His head hurt, his mouth was dry and the sound of birds chirping annoyed him to no end. This hangover was not as nearly as bad as the one he got the morning after Ron's bachelor party; the raven had woken up in a barn a few minutes away from the bar they were at, with nothing on and two naked guys beside him. Harry got into his clothes and hailed a taxi that'd bring him close enough to the Burrow. On the ride there, he mentally scolded himself as the images of the previous night returned; the two guys he was with in the barn were two of their friends they made from Ravenclaw their last year at Hogwarts. Harry, being Ron's best friend, was asked to give a speech, but not after his brothers. When they got to him, Harry was half drunk with the Ravenclaws. When he got back to the Burrow, George grabbed him and congratulated him. He sat Harry down on the sofa, where Percy was nursing his own hangover. When Harry asked why he didn't use a hangover cure, the elder Weasley said he'd run out and the only one who had any left was George, and added that George was not above pranking someone with a hangover. George had returned with something worse than a prank; pictures. "Here's where you started taking of your shirt." George said as he show Harry the pictures, who buried his face into his hands. "Here's you with your shirt off, here's you dancing with those two Ravenclaws. Here's one of them dragging you into the nearest bathroom." Percy, despite his hangover, found the strength to move and join George enjoying Harry's drunken antics. "Too bad we were at a muggle bar. These would be funnier if they moved." He said. "I think it's for the best we used a muggle camera." The other Weasley said. "Mum would've destroyed them if they did."

Harry unwillingly got up and headed for the bathroom. He took a hangover cure and washed his face. Looking into the mirror, his eyes widened seeing that he was naked. Just then, the memories from last night flashed through his head; they were playing some truth game with a truth potion when things got really personal towards the end, to the point that both of them confessed they wanted to fuck each other. Draco had climbed on top of Harry and they began with small, cautious kisses, but it soon heated up and got rougher, a battle for dominance. When they had broken off for air, Harry carried the blonde up to his bedroom with amazing speed and dumped him on the bed. Harry sat on the toilet covering his face. 'My God.' He thought. 'What the hell? Draco's probably…' His head immediately shot up and he rushed back into his room. Draco was gone. Harry felt his heart sink, he really had wanted to become friends with Draco. He had wanted too back when they were kids. He probably had if the Draco he'd met at the bar was the one he'd met when he was a kid. His view of the blonde had changed when he refused to identify him when they were captured, endangering his family, but saving millions of lives. Harry sat on the messy bed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked around the room and noticed a piece of paper under his glasses. Opening it, it read "Sorry" and was signed by the blonde. Harry sighed, he wanted to talk to Draco and set everything straight that neither of them was at fault, it was the alcohol. He could go to Malfoy Manor, but decided against it, thinking that he wasn't ready to face Lucius Malfoy again.

Monday arrived and Draco came into work an hour early, which surprised Theo but instead of finding Draco working happily, like the first time he started coming in early, the blonde had barricaded himself in his lab and yelled at anyone who tried to enter. The day ended and Theo and Draco walked together in silence. They reached the place they usually apparated home from and Draco was about to, when Theo grabbed his wrist. "Draco, what's wrong?" He asked, brown eyes filled with concern. "And don't tell me you're fine or give me the generic bullshit like 'I need some time to think about things.' I'm your friend and I want to help you." Draco sighed and gave in, asking Theo to bring apparate them to his place. Theo lived in muggle London but unlike Harry, he lived in an apartment. They appeared in the alley beside Theo's building. They climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor and entered Theo's abode; the entire apartment wasn't even half the size of Draco's bedroom at the manor. The living room, dining room and kitchen were in the same room/ the thing that set them apart was that the living room was on a brown carpet, while the kitchen and dining room was on tiles. There was a door to the bedroom, which had a single bed and a small drawer for the occupant's clothes. The bathroom was small, but had the essential shower, toilet, sink, mirro and plumbing. There were three windows in total, one in the bedroom, and two in the living room. "I know it's not much, but make yourself comfortable." Theo said. Draco sat on the couch, which was comfy, despite it looking like it had been around for years. "So, what's happened? And start from when you began arriving at the shop early." Theo said as he handed Draco a beer and sat on the lounge chair. "The night before I began getting to work early, I met Potter at the Hog's Head." Draco confessed and Theo's brown eyes widened. He was one of the two people, the other being Pansy, who knew that the blonde had a thing for the Saviour. "He knocked out a drunk for me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, then he started the conversation and suddenly, we're talking about our personal lives until one in the morning. When we left, we agreed to hang out again, which we did last night. We drank some beer and hung out at his place. Then we played the truth game we always play with Pansy. We'd each had about five cans beer by the time things got really personal, and we told each other we wanted to fuck each other. Next thing I know it, I'm on top of him."

"Did anything happen?" Theo asked. "No" Draco replied. "He carried me up to his bedroom, but I knocked him out with a harmless spell." Draco sighed into his beer, hating how he could be such a Gryffindor at times. He could've shagged Potter and move on with his life, but he couldn't bring himself to do it since the git was drunk. "You did the right thing Draco." Theo said and patted his friend on the back. The blonde gave Theo a half-smile, but let out an exasperated sigh. The two drank in silence for a while, nothing but the sound of the ac whirring was heard. After his third beer, Draco looked at the brunette; he was no longer the stringy boy he was in Hogwarts. He was very fit and had strong looking arms, which didn't surprise Draco since he knew his friend jogs every morning and does a hundred push-ups a day. He had fair skin and a flawless face. Draco allowed himself now the chance to properly look at his friend and admitted that he was hot. "I know what you're thinking, Draco." Theo said through half-lidded eyes. "You're thinking of having a go with me in the hope that'll it'll make you forget about Potter. It won't, you'll feel terrible, you won't be able to look at me properly for a month and your feelings for Potter will only become stronger." Theo looked at the blonde and saw him staring sadly on the floor. Draco knew the brunette was right, but he was just feeling so terrible from the emptiness inside him and his obsession with the Saviour, that he'd give anything for a night to forget it all. He hadn't realized that Theo moved closer to him until an arm wrapped around him. Draco let his head rest on Theo's shoulder while the brunette's free hand took hold of his in a reassuring grip. "What do I do?" Draco asked. "You need to get away from all this." Theo replied. "Take a vacation somewhere, preferably abroad to some calming place, like a tropical beach. I'll take care of the shop. You've already done enough by making the recipes and supplying the high grade ingredients." "I guess, but I can't take Scorpius without mother, and we can't leave father." The blonde stated. "Don't worry. I have a friend working for the ministry. He's resigning next month to take up the position as Potions Master at Hogwarts. He has a lot of influence and owes me one." After explaining everything, Theo and Draco just sat in the same potion in silence for a while. "Thank you Theo." Draco said, his heart glad he had a friend like Theodore Nott. "And if I wasn't pining for Potter, or anyone else, just feeling empty, would you have?" "Sorry Draco, I just don't see you that way." The brunette said with a chuckle. "And even if I did, I still wouldn't have since you're not in your right mind." Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled, admitting to himself that being a Gryffindor from time to time wasn't all bad.

The next few weeks, Draco tried focusing on his work, but his thoughts always returned to the raven he longed for. He brought up the vacation idea with his parents and they were all for it. Lucius even said that even if he wasn't allowed to go, the other three should for Draco's sake. So, the blonde has been thinking of possible locations; he'd always wanted to go to Paris, but the country where they spoke the "language of love" wasn't probably going to him. Rome was another choice, full of culture and history. But it was summer and a lot of couples chose Rome as they're vacation place as well. New York would've been exciting, but it would've been too much of a hassle for Narcissa and a baby that always sleeps wouldn't mix well with the city that never did. Just as he was going through some flyers for Tokyo, Berlin and Moscow, his mother rushed up to him and told him that their family owned a private island in the Caribbean. Draco loved it; they wouldn't be bothered, it had the calming environment Theo recommended, and Scorpius would love playing in the sand and water. He and his mother were on their way to the dining hall for dinner, as well as to tell Lucius. They arrived and sat in their seats and soon, Lucius came in with a guest. "Theo?" Draco said confused, and his friend just smiled and greeted Narcissa. They had a three course dinner of soup, roast beef, and treacle pudding. Now, everyone was sharing wine and stories. Draco also mentioned where they had planned to go. "Now Theodore, I'm sure you're not just here to tell us how well our son's business is doing." Lucius stated while pouring more wine into his glass. "No, I am not." The brunette replied. "As Draco has probably told you, I have a friend in the ministry who can probably make the minister agree to let you go with them. He's agreed as long as you follow two conditions." Draco listened intently, hoping there was nothing too drastic. "First is that a group of a total of five aurors will accompany you. Second is that Lucius Malfoy is to remain in the residence at all times, but since it's a private island, there'll be aurors accompanying him everywhere." "We find those terms acceptable." Narcissa stated, her voice filled with the perfect blend of elegance and authority. Draco and Lucius nodded in approval. Theo then brought out a paper and quill so all of them could sign. Once done, Theo thanked them and asked for his leave. Draco offered to see him out, but Narcissa stopped him, saying they had things to discuss.

"Joseph Duskgem" His father stated and Draco just gave him a confused look. "The friend of Theodore's in the ministry. He was in your year, Draco, but kept to himself all the time, just like his mother. He's pure-blood, intelligent, wealthy and influential, seeing as he is the current Chief Warlock." Draco's eyes widened, he couldn't believe someone as young as him held one of the highest titles in the ministry. "So, what do we need to talk about?" He asked. "Draco, you're father and I've discussed and thought that given your condition, maybe we should take something more than a vacation?" Narcissa said carefully. Draco was about to object when his father cleared his throat. "Draco, I understand why you want to object." He said. "But being in Diagon Alley, Muggle London, even in this house reminds you of Potter. I'm not shocked or repulsed that you're gay or that you like Potter, I just don't think it's good for Scorpius to grow up with a father that's too troubled to take care of him." Draco looked stunned then stared at the floor in shame. He felt his mother sit next to him and place caring arms around him. "We love Scorpius, Draco, but you are the father, and his only parent, and you haven't held him in your arms since the night we brought him home." His mother said, which made him feel more guilty. "The soothing environment will be good for all of us. Theo can manage the shop without you and I can run the company from there." The young Malfoy smiled at his mother. "We'll live there until Scorpius has to start going to Hogwarts." Lucius said and Draco nodded. "While we're there son, you should focus on finding out who you are so when we come back, you'll know what to do and won't have any more doubts." And with that, the Malfoys spent the remainder of the year preparing.

It had been months since that night with Draco and Harry couldn't just forget about it. Over the past few months, Harry went on his life as a father. He met Hermione and George more, while Ginny went out with more "friends." He visited the Hog's Head with Ron when he got off work and would drink the night away, all in the hope to forget about the blonde. All attempts to do so had failed. It was now December 24th, Christmas Eve, and they were all at the Burrow. The house was beautifully decorated and the snow outside made it look like the perfect scene for a Christmas card. Molly carried Hugo and Albus in her arms, James played with Rose, and Harry was tuning out the conversation he was supposed to be having with Ron and Hermione. "Harry, are you listening?" Hermione asked and sighed when the raven gave him a blank expression. "Ginny's due in September. What do you plan to do?" "I don't know, 'Mione." He said sadly. "I just wished there was some way I could not be the one to do the revealing." As if on cue, the door opened, letting in the cold wind and a man who smelled of alcohol. "There she is, me little sweetums." The drunk said, heading for Ginny. Upon closer inspection, Hermione identified the man as Terry Boot. "Excuse me, but what're you doing?" Molly Weasley asked as she placed her grandchildren into her husband's arms. "What does it look like?" Terry said as he wrapped an arm around Ginny. "I'm ere to spend Christmas with me luvbug." Everyone one looked shocked, but not as shocked as Harry. "I-I-I don't know what he's on about." She stuttered. "What d'ya mean you don't know?" Terry asked. "We've been seein each other for the past month. And mostly in the bedroom." Terry was soon knocked out, on the floor. Everyone was shocked to see the one with their wand out was Molly. "Arthur" She said quietly. "Why don't you take everyone outside to play with the children? I need to speak with my daughter." Everyone knew not to argue with her after seeing what she did to Bellatrix. Everyone hurried off and Arthur cast Silencing Charms all over the outside of the house. They proved to be ineffective when they heard Molly scream "GINERVA MOLLY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE TO YOUR FAMILY?!"

Christmas morning arrived, but the only people who were happy were the children. But everyone put on fake smiles for their sake. "Dad, where's mum? Is Nana Molly still mad at her?" James asked. Ginny was placed under "room arrest" by Molly. "She's resting James, she and nana had a long talk last night. Yes, nana's still mad at mummy." He said. "Why don't you go play with your new toys with Rosie and Al.?" James nodded and went to his brother and cousin. While the kids played everyone gathered in the dining room. Molly was sitting at the head of the table, her face was a mix of sadness and anger. Arthur and Percy sat next to her. Ron and Hermione sat next to Percy and Harry sat next to Arthur and beside George. "I just can't believe it." Molly said after a long silence. "We've brought her up properly, gave her everything she needed and this is how she makes use of the knowledge we've given her." She then looked at Harry and took his hand, her eyes starting to tear up. "Harry, dear, I'm so sorry. If I'd known…" "It's alright. I'll get past this. I'm just worried about the boys." Harry replied. "Whatever you want to do with Ginny, we support your decision." Arthur said. "I'll divorce her after our next child is born." Harry replied. "I don't want that kind of person around my kids. She'll be free to live her life the way she wants it." Everyone nodded and hugged him. "Well, we should all stop looking so sullen. Bill, Fleur, Charlie and everyone else will be here soon." George stated and everyone agreed with him and started working.

The rest of the holidays at the Burrow wasn't as bad as Christmas eve. Before the guests arrived, Ginny was allowed to leave the room already, but no one wanted to talk to her. New Year's was great with George making everyone play fun games and concluding the night with a majestic display of fireworks. Harry brought home his sleeping boys without Ginny. Molly and Arthur made her stay with them until the baby's due. The next morning, James came asked where his mother was and with a heavy heart, Harry sat him down and explained as best he could so that James would understand and not be too upset. After explaining, James just sat there and stared at his father. "Are you mad at mum?" He asked after what seemed like forever. Harry nodded immediately. "Are you glad she'll be gone once the baby's born?" James asked and his father nodded. The young Potter then hugged his father. "As long as you're happy dad, I'm happy." Harry wanted to cry. Instead, he hugged James back and thanked the universe for such a wonderful child. That afternoon, James had removed all the pictures in his room with Ginny in them, and everything else that reminded of him of the "woman who hurt dad." Harry was touched and proud to see James handle all of it with maturity, but he felt bad for Ginny. Her first born hated her, and the rest of her children probably will when the time comes. That night, once both boys were put to bed, Harry sat on the couch and slowly closed his eyes. The colour of gold and grey flashed in his mind and his eyes shot open. The raven rubbed his eyes, then closed them again. Instead of seeing something, he heard a melodious laugh and the same voice saying his name. His eyes shot open again and he groaned. Just then, there was a tapping on the window. He looked and saw a brown, barn owl with an envelope. Taking the letter and giving the owl a treat for its troubles, Harry saw the seal and knew it was from Headmistress MacGonagall.

"Harry," The letter started. The raven and the headmistress were on a first name basis, but addressed each other properly on formal occasions and in front of students. "As you know, Joseph Duskgem will be the new potions professor. I'm writing to you because he also lives in Muggle London and I think it would be good if you met him before he started. And I heard from Hermione what had happened over the holidays. I was just as shocked as everyone else when I heard. I hope it doesn't affect you and the children too much." Harry smiled. Minerva MacGonagall was always like a mother to every student in Hogwarts, even when she deducted house points and gave detention. "Anyway, please meet Mr. Duskgem. I know you're doing nothing but lazing around the house all day since James normally plays on his own and Albus is asleep most of the day." Harry sighed, but knew she wasn't go to let him hear the end of it if he didn't do as instructed, as she's done countless times before. He summoned a quill and parchment and wrote "Mr. Joseph Duskgem, I was wondering if you'd like to meet sometime and have tea? The headmistress said that it would do me good to meet the new professors before they start working at Hogwarts. Please do owl back. Sincerely, Harry James Potter, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor." Arty flew to his side and delivered the letter. A few minutes later, the owl had returned with the reply. "Mr. Potter, thank you for writing and the headmistress has owled me about doing the same thing. I'm having tea with Professor Longbottom on Saturday. I'll await you at the floo around 3 pm." Beneath was the address and Harry sighed with relief, thankful that Neville was going to be there.

Harry woke up on the couch and sat up groggily. Judging by the sun, it was about noon. "James?" He called out, but no one answered. The house was quiet. Harry started to panic and rushed upstairs to the nursery. Al was gone and fear washed over the raven. He was going to call Ron and Hermione as soon as he got dressed. He ran into his room but stopped abruptly and stared at the person sitting on his bed. "Hello Harry." The smooth, silky voice said. "Draco, what're you doing here? Do you know where James and Al are?" The raven asked. "I'm here because you owled me, saying we needed to talk." The blonde said as he stood and walked around the bedroom. "As for your second question, I'm not sure, but I think they're with Granger, probably because you want me and you to be alone. So, what do we have to talk about?" Harry just looked at Draco, the sun shining on him making the blonde look radiant. He was gorgeous and extremely fit, the raven just wanted to ravish him, but held back, afraid that the blonde might leave and hate him. Draco smirked and started walking closer to Harry. "I think I know what you want to talk about." He said and stopped directly in front of Harry. The raven had grown taller, so he and Draco were now the same height, his green eyes staring into Draco's grey ones. There was only a few inches between them that he could feel the blonde's warm breath on his lips. "Kiss me, Harry." Draco with an alluring voice and the Saviour's resolve crumbled. He wrapped one arm around Draco's waist and the other holding the back of the blonde's head, and crushed their lips together. Draco wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, Harry wanted more, he wanted all of Draco. He placed his hands on the pale man's hips and licked his lips. Draco parted them and Harry's tongue immediately shot in, wrestling their tongues and mapping out every inch of the inside of Draco's mouth with his tongue. The blonde moaned and pushed his hips against the ravens, both feeling each others' growing hardness. After a few more minutes, they broke off for air and panted heavily. Harry waved his hand and the door was shut and locked, the windows closed and the curtains were drawn. "Showing off, Potter?" Draco said with a smirk. Harry didn't reply and instead pushed the blonde onto the bed and straddled him before locking their lips together.

Harry's eyes shot open and looked at the clock, seeing it was 6:30 am. He groaned as he felt the wetness in his boxers. 'What has Malfoy done to me?' He thought before realizing it was Saturday. He needed to bring the kids to Hermione's and Ron's before meeting Neville and the new potions professor. After a long shower, he ate breakfast with the boys and apparated of to Hermione's and Ron's. He still had a few hours to kill, so he decided to stay. "Do you know anything about this Duskgem guy?" Harry asked both of them. "All I know is that he joined the ministry right after graduating and worked eighteen hours a day for six days every week. Probably the reason why he became Chief Warlock so young." Ron said and stuffed himself with a sandwhich. "He was third best in our year when we graduated." Hermione said. "I saw him a lot in the library, reading or doing homework. I heard him snap at some other students since they were being noisy." Harry begged them for advice, Hermione didn't know much about Joseph, so she couldn't give any. "Listen here mate." Ron said. "I don't know much about socializing with the ministry higher ups except call them sir or madame. But first is prolly not to mention the huge stick up his arse." Hermione spanked her husband's arm, and he just shrugged it off. "And don't mention his old post. No one gives up a high position without a good reason, and becoming a professor isn't one. Dumbledore was headmaster and Chief Warlock, and he handled them both well. Judging from what I've heard, this guy could probably be headmaster, Chief Warlock and Minister and still have time to exercise every morning." Harry knew his friend meant well, but he wasn't helping. Harry looked at the clock and it was quarter to 3. He thanked his friends and stepped into the floo. "Harry wait." Hermione said. "Just one last thing; Joseph was a big admirer of Snape." Harry sighed and said "Terrific" before flooing away.


End file.
